Hari Ini Esok dan Seterusnya
by Megumi YamaNara
Summary: kisah tentang cinta yang rumit tapi romantis. bad summary. RnR please. masih amatiran.


**HARI INI, ESOK DAN SETERUSNYA**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Shikamaru x Ino

**Warnings**: Canon, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kamisama, ini aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Kau tahu, aku hanya gadis biasa. Gadis pada umumnya, yang hanya menginginkan hidup yang indah seperti di negeri dongeng dan cinta yang dibawa oleh seorang pangeran impian._

_Kamisama, ini aku Yamanaka Ino, gadis biasa. Yang kini menaruh hati pada seorang pemuda. Bukan seorang pangeran hanya seorang pemuda biasa._

_Yang membuat jantungku terus berdegub kencang setiap berada di sisinya._

_Yang lukiskan senyum di bibirku._

_Yang selalu hadir sebagai sahabat_

_Hanya sebagai sahabat_

_._

_._

_._

**#kediaman Yamanaka Ino**

**Normal POV**

Sekali lagi Ino memandang fotonya dengan Inoichi, ayahnya. Gadis itu masih berduka, berduka karena kehilangan Ayahnya, sumber penyemangatnya. Satu satunya alasan kenapa ia mau bertahan hidup.

Doa kembali meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, mengharapkan ayahnya bisa tenang di sana.

Mata birunya hanya memancarkan kesedihan.

Hatinya hancur.

Ia tak punya penopang lagi.

Ino meletakkan bingkai itu kembali ke meja. Ia menghela nafas sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya. Hari ini akan berat bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

**~shikaIno**

Ino memakan sandwichnya perlahan. Setelah sarapan ia akan pergi ke rumah sahabatnya Shikamaru. Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Semalam, hujan deras membasahi bumi Konoha. Sehingga pagi ini udara masih sangat dingin. Ino mengambil jaketnya saat tiba – tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

'siapa lagi sekarang?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

Akhir akhir ini gadis itu muak. Muak dengan para kerabat yang datang melayat. Mereka datang hanya untuk menangis dan menceritakan kenangan – kenangan mereka dengan ayahnya, Inoichi. Mereka tidak pernah tahu begitu banyak perjuangan ayahnya untuk Konoha.

Perhalan Ino berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

_Cklek_

Pintu rumah Ino kini terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh seorang pemuda.

"shika!" ucap Ino melihat pemuda itu.

"ohayou Ino. aku datang menjemputmu" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Ino bingung, bagaimana Shikamaru bisa tersenyum, padahal ia kehilangan ayahnya sama seperti Ino di waktu yang sama.

Ino mencoba tersenyum. Ia harus kuat. Ia masih punya Shikamaru, sahabatnya.

"hei kenapa kau repot repot menjemputku? Aku kan akan pergi kerumahmu" ucap Ino sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam.

"ada apa shika?" tanya Ino bingung.

Grep

Tiba tiba Shika memeluknya.

Memeluk Ino.

"aku tahu kau masih sedih Ino. aku tahu kau merindukan ayahmu. Jangan berpura pura Ino. jangan tutupi kesedihanmu. Kita sama. Aku juga kehilangan ayahku" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelus surai pirang Ino.

Ino perlahan menutup matanya.

Bahunya bergetar. Ino menangis.

" Shika, aku-aku takut shika. Aku tak memiliki seorang pun shika. Aku sendiri. Aku takut shika. Aku butuh ayahku shika. Aku i-ingin dia kembali. Hiks.. tapi tak mungkin" ucap Ino sambil menangis.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

Melihat Ino menangis sangatlah merepotkan.

"hei, mana Ino yang ceria itu hah? Kau tahu Ino, ayahmu, ayahku, ayah kita telah berjuang demi konoha. Kita harus bangga ino. dan kau tidak sendiri. Aku ada disisimu. Sebagai sahabat" ucap Shikamaru menguatkan Ino.

**INO'S POV**

**END NORMAL POV**

_Sahabat_

Shikamaru hanya menganggapku sahabat. Tak lebih.

Padahal, jujur aku menyimpan rasa bagi pemuda ini.

Rasa yang kusembunyikan sejak lama.

Hanya kamisama yang tahu.

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman?"

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara shikamaru.

Aku mengangguk. Menerima ajakannya.

Kulihat ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangannya.

**#TAMAN KONOHA**

"hei shika kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"entahlah, supaya kau tidak menangis mungkin"

"baka! Kau fikir aku masih kecil, tidak menangis karna diajak bermain?"

"kau memang tidak menangis lagi kan"

"itu karena aku kuat"

"yah, kau memang gadis yang kuat ino. aku menyukainya"

Deg..

Jantungku berdegub mendengar ucapan shikamaru.

Oh kamisama apakah dia sadar kalau aku mencintainya?

Kenapa semua terasa berat.

Apa rasaku ini salah?

"hei Ino kenapa kau melamun?"

Suara shikamaru kembali terdengar.

"ah tidak shika, aku hanya ehm, sedikit lapar. Kau tahu cuaca sangat dingin dan eum" jawabku terbata bata.

"kenapa lapar saja kau melamun, ayo kita makan, aku juga lapar" ucap shikamaru sambil membawaku pergi dari taman.

Aku tersenyum.

Menikmati momen momen ini.

Memandangi punggung shikamaru, sambil menikmati hangatnya genggaman tangannya dalam perjalanan kami menuju cafe di ujung jalan.

**#CAFE **

**End INO'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Tampak Ino dan Shikamaru memesan makanan.

Hujan kembali mengguyur konoha.

Sehingga suasana kembali menjadi dingin.

"eng, ino aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Shikamaru memulai percakapan.

"ada apa Shika , katakan" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru terdiam. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara.

Ia memilih memandangi jendela yang basah terkena air hujan.

"shika, kenapa diam? Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Hening

"shika-"

"baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Temari. Aku harus melakukannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan klan Nara dengan klan Sabaku"

Ino terdiam.

Dadanya sesak.

"ino? kau tak apa- apa?"

"tidak shika, tidak"

"ino?"

"kenapa kau tega shika!"

"maksudmu apa Ino?"

"hiks..hiks.. Shika"

"ino?"

"aku mencintaimu! Shika!"

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang terdiam.

Mencerna kata demi kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh Ino.

"maafkan aku Shika, maafkan aku"

"kau tak bersalah Ino"  
"semoga kau bahagia dengan Temari-san. Aku selalu mendoakanmu"

**End NORMAL POV**

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

Sial!

Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar kata kata dari Ino?

Apa aku juga mencintainya?

Oh, kamisama bantu aku melewati hal merepotkan ini.

Kulihat Ino menangis.

Hilang sudah kuat gadis itu.

Dan semua itu gara gara aku.

"Ino, jangan menangis"

"aku hiks- tidak menangis Shika"

"Ino, maafkan aku"

"kau tak salah Shika. Aku akan bahagia kalau kau bahagia"

"ino"

"tersenyumlah Shika, aku yakin kau akan bahagia"

**# 2 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

**KEDIAMAN SHIKAMARU NARA**

Semua tamu tampak memenuhi ruang tamuku. Hari ini adalah harinya. Hari dimana aku dan Temari akan bertunangan.

Tunangan.

Aku kembali teringat akan Ino.

Semenjak kejadian di Cafe, ia tampak menghindar.

"hei shika, sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan Temari. Selamat ya " ucap Kiba temanku.

"apa kau melihat Ino?" tanyaku padanya.

"ya, tadi dia duduk di dekat kolam ikan rumahmu" ucap Kiba

Deg.

Aku berlari menuju kolam ikan.

Memang benar.

Ino disitu.

Sedang memainkan air dengan kakinya.

Rambutnya dilepas dengan hiasan jepitan bunga.

Gaun putihnya sangat indah.

Ia seperti peri.

Cantik sekali.

Aku mendekatkan diri ke arahnya. Duduk disebelahnya.

"trima kasih sudah mau datang Ino"

Ia menoleh. Tampak terkejut.

Oh kamisama dia sangat cantik.

**END SHIKAMARU'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Ino tersenyum melihat kedatangan Shikamaru.

'shika, kau tampan sekali' batin Ino.

"yah aku datang Shika. Hei itulah guna sahabat" ucap Ino.

"Ino, jujur aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini"

"maksudmu apa shika? Aku tak mengerti?"

"entahlah Ino, aku rasa aku memilih jalan yang salah"

"maksudmu apa?"

"aku tidak mencintainya Ino, aku tidak mencintai Temari"

"..."

"aku tahu, aku yakin ini salah Ino,"

"..."

"tapi aku sadar, A-aku aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau Ino"

"S-shika? Maksudmu apa?"

"sudah jelas kan Ino, Ino Aishiteru"

_Tes.._

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi lantai rumah Shikamaru.

"kenapa kau menangis Ino? apa kau tak menyukainya?"

"Shika, aku juga "

Lalu mereka berpelukan.

Tak memperdulikan mata mata yang memandang mereka.

Memandang dengan tatapan heran, kenapa calon pengantin berpelukan dengan seorang gadis yang bukan calon tunangannya.

Namun mereka tak peduli.

Sedikitpun tidak peduli.

" jadi bagaimana dengan Temari-san?"

"aku sudah mengatakannya semalam, dia menangis"

"apa!"

"tapi dia rela kok. "

"oh Shika, kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"tentu saja karna kau Ino. aku tak mau membohongi perasaanku sendiri"

"Aku mencintaimu Ino"

" aku juga Shika. Hari Ini esok dan seterusnya. Aku tetap mencintaimu"

_Kamisama, ini aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Terimakasih atas perasaan yang kau titipkan padaku. _

_Terimakasih atas pemuda pemalas yang kini sudah menjadi suamiku._

_Terimakasih kami kamisama, terimakasih_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_cinta cinta cinta__  
__aku jatuh cinta___

_dan seterusnya rasa ini selalu terjadi__  
__dan tak pernah berkurang__  
__hatiku hanya untuk dirimu__  
__aku bahagia hanya bila kamu bahagia_

_~OWARI~_

_Ps: semoga semua tersentuh dengan fic ku kali ini. RnR pleasee __


End file.
